Many electric utilities employ metal conductor overhead electrical wires for the distribution of electricity. For example, Aluminum or copper conductor cables may be used. One type of conductor that may be used is a commonly used ACSR cable that includes a bare, steel reinforced, aluminum cable. Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for relatively more versatile conductor tools that provide for portable, extended reach and provide for reliable, easy to use conductor manipulation such as for crimping or cutting at a relatively long distance from the operator of the tool.